fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe
''Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe ''is a crossover fighting game developed and published by Mortal Kombat and Sony Interactive Entertainment with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment was created by TheSuperMKMaster. Released in 2018 for PC and releases in 2024 for PlayStation 5 and PlayStation Vita 2. Game/Menu Mode * Universe * Story * Konquest * Adventure * Arcade * Brawl * Tag Team * Versus * Survival * Endurance * Practice * Challenge * Mini Games * Marketplace * Krypt * Living Towers * Online * Tournament * King of the Hill * Simulator * Create a Fighter * Kombat Kodes * Options * Extras Plot In the MK universe, taking place somewhere between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Saga, Raiden and the Forces of Light have finally defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish Shao Kahn into a portal, where he would be trapped there forever. Meanwhile, in the Sony universe, Kratos had defeated Ares in a deadly battle between the two. Ares was then banished to a nearby portal where he would not be able to break free out of it. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were unfortunatley connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ares fuse together into a terrifying monster called War Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Kombatants Playable Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kung Lao * Jade * Kitana * Reptile * Nitara * Kano * Kurtis Stryker * Mileena * Raiden * Jax Briggs * Nightwolf * Sindel * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Johnny Cage * Cyrax * Liu Kang * Sonya Blade * Sektor * Kabal * Kenshi * Ermac * Mavado * Shinnok * Noob Saibot * Havik * Goro * Shao Kahn Sony * Jak * Cole MacGrath * Wander * Jodie Holmes * Nariko * Chimera * Jennifer Tate * Sweet Tooth * Gabriel Logan * Dollface * Kratos * Emmett Graves * Rau Utu * Athena * Calypso * Aarbron * Nathan Drake * Ratchet * Dart Feld * Carmelita Fox * Sly Cooper * Nathan Hale * Arc * Kat * Col. Radec * Zeus * Kessler * Alias * Tigershark * Ares Unlockable Mortal Kombat * Fujin * Erron Black * Smoke * Bo' Rai Cho * Rapha * Knightware * Tasia * Forrest Fox * Tanya * Hydro Sony * Crash Bandicoot * Rudy Roughnight * Delsin Rowe * Panda King * Spyro the Dragon * Sir Daniel * Abigail Walker * PaRappa * Raven * Psycho Arenas # Netherrealm # Dead Woods # Sky Temple # Wu Shi Academy # Soul Chamber # The Pit # Desert Wasteland # Neon District # Chamber of the Flame # Shrine of Shirley # Hekseville Town # Freeway Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Sony Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover fighting video games Category:TheSuperMKMaster Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:PlayStation Vita 2 Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Mortal Kombat crossover project Category:MK crossover project Category:MK vs. Sony Category:Fan Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Fan-Games Category:Fan Crossover